The present invention relates generally to improvements in portable fastener driving tools, such as powder actuated and combustion powered tools, and specifically to improvements relating to the detection of fasteners, the disabling of firing systems when the absence of a fastener is detected, and operator notification when the absence of a fastener is detected.